To Let Go
by ASH the Trouble
Summary: He received a call that change his live; what would he do about it?


He felt his heart was shattered to pieces upon hearing the news.

_"Your wife involved in an accident. We're sorry-"_

The phone broke. He stormed out of the mansion. Drove frantically to the hospital, he didn't even looked at the traffic.

What he could see in his eyes, was only Chrome. Nothing else matter.

**At the Hospital**

"Mr. Hibari..." He turned around, saw the nurse held a bundle of blanket. "Your daughter"

His mind went blanked. When the nurse handed him the bundle of blanket, his hand automatically reached out to take. And there she was, in his arm, slept peacefully, with a soft snore.

"Hibari!" Tsuna ran towards him with the other guardians. When he reached besides him, his eyes focused on the bundle that he hold. "Hibari this is..."

"My daughter.." and all of the hearts who heard the fact seem to stop.

xXxXxX

**10 months earlier**

The wedding was magnificent, in fact, they felt like it was the best wedding of the year.

Hibari looked perfect in his groom suit. Chrome looked beautiful in her wedding gown. All of the Families and Allies came to celebrate the great day.

2 weeks after their honeymoon, they came back to work with missions and targets that needed their attention.

When Tsuna called Chrome to lead a group of man to infiltrate a family and investigate the project that they worked on, some how Hibari felt like something bad gonna happen.

"Emmm... Boss... 2 months mission?"

Tsuna giggled guiltily "Sorry Chrome, I know you just came back and of course you want to spend more time with Hibari, but I couldn't find anybody available to handle this matter. It's a mission in need of urgent attention and the other guardians already have their job full in hand. You capable of doing this, besides isn't it your forte to infiltrate things?"

Chrome laugh."What? Nah... Kyoya did better than me, he would crash down the whole place."

She looked at the file and documents. "So, how many men will I bring?

"40"

"Too much. 15?"

Tsuna jerked his eyebrows. "15? Are you sure? It's a Fortress."

"Trust me. I'll bring all my best men" she smiled.

* * *

Back at home, when Chrome and Hibari sat at the veranda of their Japanese house while moon gazed at the full moon that shone outside, they had a small talk about her mission.

"Is it dangerous?"

Chrome looked at him. He sipped his tea, while his eyes still at the moon.

"It's infiltrate a fortress, of course it's dangerous."

"Forfeit"

"What? Why?

"I don't want you to get hurt"

Chrome sigh;"Kyoya, we are mafia, we did this kind of job. It's not like I haven't did this kind of mission before."

Hibari closed his eyes. "It's too long."

Chrome giggled."I'm gonna call you like we always do. We did this many times. What gonna be different this time?" and she kissed his cheek.

It's a whole lot different. It's gonna change their lives forever. But they didn't know it. At least, not that time.

* * *

He was at home one night when he received a call from Chrome who were still in mission.

"Honey."

"Hmm.."

"How are you?"

"Missing you."

Chrome giggled."We gonna have a meeting tomorrow, I'll be back 2 days after tomorrow." It's a code, mean she gonna infiltrate the fortress tomorrow.

"So, how about the 'Bee Hive Project' ?" How the infiltration go?

"Emm... the bee scatter all over the place. We gonna have, best honey if this keep going on. They are something wrong with one of the bee hives so, we gonna destroy it." The spies were all over the fortress. Information gather is a piece of cake if this keep going on. The raid is confirm. They really did some bad project.

"Be careful. Good luck with the meeting tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

"Honey..."

"Hmm...

A long silence

"Nothing, Bye Honey :) I love you so much."

Then he heard a kissing sound at the phone before along beep.

* * *

**3 days later**

The mission group came back. Some of them were missing and the situation in the meeting room was so tensed. All of the guardian looked at each other worriedly, as they see Hibari's bad mood.

"We successfully have our hand on all of the information and the people working on it. The facility that they used to build the time machine to alter history were also been seize. Even as we talk now, all of their important men have been taken by Vindice."

"Why are you reporting in?" Hibari asked the man who he believed to be the second in command of the group.

"Hibari..." Tsuna tried to sooth him, or more to the intense situation.

"How many men did we lose? Where is you Group leader Chrome Dokuro?" Asked Tsuna, taking over the situation.

The man swallowed his saliva hardly.

"We- We have 5 men heavily injured and now were treated in our health facility. A-And we also have one man missing."

"Who is it that missing?" Hibari's cold voice piercing through.

"Our- Our group leader, Chrome Dokuro."

Hibari stormed towards the man and griped his collar, Ryohei quickly charged, avoiding Hibari from hit that man.

"Why didn't you fucking find her?!"

"We- We did sir! Even as we speak right now, our men is still searching for Chrome-sama. But we only found this."

The man put his hand into the pocket and revealing Vongola Mist Ring stained in blood.

.

.

"Hibari..." Tsuna called him after the meeting.

"We're already form a search party to search for Chrome."

"I'm finding her myself herbivore." Then he walked away.

* * *

**2 months later**

Chrome Dokuro status was Missing In Action. All of her job now been handle by Rokudou Mokuro. The hetero-eye man even try to search her using his way, but nothing in return. It was hard to believe that she'd die, everything seem too clean as there were no traces at all, as if she's running away, concealing herself.

Since the disappearance, Hibari never in a good mood. He devoted him self towards the Foundation, all of the meeting had been attended by Kasukabe, his second in command.

* * *

**5 months past**

A phone call brought a big chaos to the Headquarters.

"Hey guys!" a soft demure voice was heard at the intercom.

"Clamp and Rainbow" Tsuna said. A code.

"No good with a hitman" the caller decoded. Definitely her.

"Where are you?!" - Tsuna

"You're missing to the extereme!" -Ryohei

"You're fuckin-!" -Gokudera

"Definitely make us worry to the bone, hahaha." -Yamamoto

"I'm glad you safe my cute Chrome." -Rokudou

"Who is that?" A loud smack was heard after that question. That's Lambo for you.

Suddenly the door was opened with a dash.

When they looked at the person who came in, all of the guardians with the boss, walked out, gave the couple some space.

"Have a talk with him Chrome" said Tsuna before he cancel the loudspeaker mode of the phone.

Then the door closed with a click. Hibari picked up the telephone receiver.

"Kyoya-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Hibari quickly cut.

"Somewhere, I continue the mission. I'll tell in detail when I come back."

"Couldn't you call at all?"

"I was being followed. I even have to change my identity."

A long silent.

"Kyoya-"

"Where are you now?"

"Kyoya I-"

"I'm taking you home."

...

"I'm on my way. With a surprise" she said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Present time**

Now, he stood blankly in the hospital hallway with the bundle in his arm. Everything suddenly fell into places. Missing in action, 10 months of disappearing, change of identity, it was all for this child. She was trying to protect them, their family, her family, Vongola Famiglia from being targeted.

Ryohei hugged his shoulder.

"What happen to the mother?" asked Ryohei.

"She couldn't make it through." A voice of familiar person.

"Shamal..." Tsuna breathed out.

"I tried my best, but her injury is just beyond my ability."

Then he walked towards Hibari.

"This little one's fine. Just some scratches. It seems that Chrome took all the impact to herself."

"Can I see her?" Hibari asked him.

Shamal sighed. Then lead them to a room.

"Just-"

All the guardian look at Shamal. His back towards them, couldn't say the words while facing their faces.

"Just stay strong" then he open the door.

In the middle of the room, lay Chrome Dokuro, her face covered with a piece of cloth, lifeless, no longer had the spark that she used to have.

Hibari walked towards the body. And stared.

"Stupid." He murmured.

"Stupid Herbivore." His voice louder.

"You leaving her to me?!

After all you did, and now you fucking leaving me?

I didn't even know a thing!

I didn't even know her name! And you fucking leaving her?!

What should I do!

Damn it Chrome!" tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What should I do without you!"

He fell to his knees, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand while the other hand held his daughter tightly.

All of them held back their tears. Chrome was not just friend, not just a colleague, not just their dear guardian, she was a family.

* * *

The day of her burial, white lilies were seen everywhere. The air smelled of purity and death itself. All of the family, gathered in front of the white tombstone, carved her name on it

**_Chrome Dokuro_**

**_A wife. A mother. A Family_.**

All of them in their best mafioso attire with a white ribbon at their arm. A sign of mourning. Tsuna stood besides Hibari.

"So what now Hibari?"

Hibari who looked at the gravestone, closed his eyes involuntarily upon hearing those question, as if trying to find answer. He breathed out the air that he didn't even realized he was holding, he open his eyes and said;

"Live on. That is what she want. We would not let all of her sacrifices be in vain would we?"

Tsuna looked at him, and smile.

"Yes, we wouldn't. Because we love her. Her will is inherited to us, and we have to let her go"

He remembered when he accidentally heard Chrome's conversation with Kyoko long time ago, during their youth time. _"Love? Love would be something that, you know when to let it go!" she said and smile brightly.  
_

Yes, that was what she said.

Hibari walked towards Haru who held his daughter.

"Thanks" he said and took his child into his arm.

That little girl who slept in Haru's arm, woke up when Hibari took her. There, her bright purple eyes looked at him, and snuggled into his chest when she reached into his arm.

He felt something in him stirred up. He can't explain it, but what he knew, he would hold on to that child, and never let her go.

"Little Chrome" he mumble.

The guardians heard him but they said nothing.

'I'll protect you. My precious little angel. I'll protect you like your mother did'. The words echoed in him.

He stroke her soft white cheek softly. And kissed her warmly by the forehead.

'I hold on to you forever, never let go until the time come.'

Then he looked into the child's eyes deeply.

'My precious girl'

He hugged her. Brought her face closer to his.

'My precious girl'

He looked forward and walk away but suddenly stop after several step. He turned around.

"What are you doing?" he said to the guardians.

"Come on we got work. Lets go back or do you want me to bite all of you to death?"

All of them widened their eyes. Then gave a small sigh and smile.

"Duhh, I know already"

Gokudera light his smoke.

"We move on to the Extreme!"

Ryohei put both of his hand up in the sky.

"Hahaha, we better gotta get moving then."

Yamamoto laugh before he turned around to look at the tombstone.

"I'm going now, my sweet little Chrome."

Rokudou said before he walked away.

Tsuna stood in front of her grave.

"It's great to know you. I'm very grateful that we meet. Thank you. Thank you for everything that you did for us. You may gone from this world, but you keep living on in all of our hearts," then he gave a last respectful bow.

To this, all of the guardians did the same, and they walked away. Living on. Move on. Learn to let go.

-end-

**Like always. This story pop up suddenly when I having my Account class, so I quickly draft it out. There are some grammar mistakes even though I already checked it like many times, but there are always gonna be some that slipped my eyes.**

**The child's name Hime. So what do you think? Should I make a story about Chrome during her MIA? Gimme some suggestions 'bout it :) **

**I would appreciate it like, A LOT.**


End file.
